Olympic Gods
by Ketz
Summary: The Olympic Games were more than the biggest sports competition of the world. It was the time for gods to be born, for the mighty to raise and triumph over fabulous feats. It is a time of high expectations and even higher levels of emotions. A time for greatness, for glory. But can it also be a time for love?


They arrived at the International Airport Janeiro-Galeão five days before the Opening Ceremony. Jace had been restless for weeks, incapable of closing his eyes for more than five minutes during the fourteen-hour flight from New York city to Rio de Janeiro. He must have watched every available movie on the plane and kept waking up Simon, who was terrified of heights and had hoped a sleeping pill would have him dreaming all the way to Brazil.

Not that Alec was much better. He was nervous too, impossibly so. Unlike his adopted brother though, he internalized his suffering, only letting it show in deep scowls and sharp shouts when his teammates crossed a line.

It was their first Olympic Games. No, it was much more. It was the first time in twenty years USA qualified a handball team to compete at the Olympic Games. They had officially put handball on the map in the US and, as captain, it was Alec's responsibility to make it count.

The road had been a bumpy one. The Lightwoods were known for their generation-long excellence in playing tennis and it was because of the sport that Alec's parents met and fell in love. His baby sister Isabelle was at the very top of the international rank and their baby brother Max showed natural talent.

Alec, however, was the odd one. Being the oldest, he had trained from an early age and although he was a decent player, winning a lot of children's championships, he knew his heart was not in it. He used to think that maybe he just didn't like sports. At ten years old, he was afraid that would have him kicked out of the family.

His fears grew worse when his parents adopted a tennis promise recently orphaned by a terrible accident, Jace Herondale. The boy was angry and fierce, but he never once mocked Alec when they played. During one sleepless night, he confessed in mumbles that he didn't want to play tennis anymore, because it reminded him too much of his parents. Alec and Jace grew close, bonding over their fear of disappointing high expectations.

They were together, waiting for the driver to pick them up at school for afternoon practice, when they discovered a few older boys playing handball. Jace, always the more out-spoken one, asked to join and both boys fell in love with the sport that day. Tennis balls found their ways to improvised goals as rackets were forgotten in their cases whenever the coach wasn't looking.

The boys were quick to develop strengths. Alec had a more accurate throw, placing the balls wherever he wanted them to go. Jace was stronger, though, and faster. He picked up dribbling in his first try and was impossible for Alec to catch.

There was no denying their passion after they both began skipping tennis practices altogether. When their coach caught them one day and brought the boys to be scolded by their parents, Alec made a decision. With Jace by his side, he argued their points until Robert and Maryse finally relented and allowed them to switch disciplines.

Playing in a group sport changed Alec's perspective. He was a team player through and through, and he thrived in working with a team, drawing strength and supporting each other at every goal.

Playing with others, instead of just against someone, changed everything.

Even so, for a country that loved sports, handball was disappointedly forgotten in the US. There were national leagues alright, but little to no incentive. If Alec and Jace hadn't put their parents' considered influence to good use, they would still be begging for sponsorship to be able to find a court to practice. It took a few months, but finally the name Lightwood was enough to draw attention to the sport and secure the government's incentive.

They met the other boys from the team in high-school and later in college. Simon and Jace had a weird kind of friendship, based on constant insulting and even more competing. With Simon came Raphael, who was as fast as he was grumpy, and Jordan Kyle, who joined the team to deal with his anger issues. Alec found Bat Velazquez wasting his talent on soccer practice and secured their team a hell of a player. The last one of their seven-men squad was challenging, to say the least, but Sebastian was slowly learning to channel his inbuilt evilness into scoring goals. Most of the time.

If they didn't have coach Luke, however, it would be all for nothing. They had raw talent and Alec was driving enough to ground their chaotic mess during the games, but Luke was the one who polished them into a winning team. He was there to see them through victory and loss, to strengthen their qualities and to point out their weaknesses.

He was there when, after they reached enough wins to draw attention to the sport, Alec's sexuality was used to destabilize their team. By then, they had hired Hodge as physical trainer and he was invaluable in shielding Alec from the worst of it away from the court and helping him deal with the provocations during the games. Whenever Jace and Jordan were ready to punch whoever tried to berate Alec, coach Luke and Hodge calmed them down and instructed them to use that rage to win.

And if that wasn't enough, Sebastian had a mean elbow-on-the-nose that was more often than not interpreted as an unhappy accident. Alec didn't like it, but he also didn't complain as he watched homophobic assholes being dragged out of the court with bloody noses. If that was Sebastian's twisted way to show support, he'd take it.

But that was all behind them. They had gone through the qualifying rounds and even made it to the semi finals at the World Championship. On their way, they collected a few other players like Meliorn and Julian. It didn't matter now that his parents refused to come and prestige their children, terrified by a blown out of proportions campaign warning about a Zika epidemic, and didn't even allow Max to come with them.

Alec repeated over and over to himself that he didn't care. The team arrived in Brazil bigger than ever and also more focused. They trained hard and got used the the hot, humid weather. It was their year, their time. He was focused, sharply so.

It was only after Isabelle demanded to see her brothers, on the afternoon before the Opening Ceremony, that Alec allowed himself to have some light fun. Being the USA's best tennis player of the last five years, Isabelle Lightwood was not someone easily denied. She had climbed to the very top of the women's international rank by sheer talent and stubbornness, both of which she applied to everything that she did.

"This is Rio," Isabelle exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "I'm taking both of you out. There's _caipirinhas_ and _pinga_! You guys have to try em _pinga_!"

"Yes, please," Jace said, eyes lighting up.

Simon's head appeared at the door. "Are we going out? I heard _caipirinha_ and I know for a fact that's a drink."

Isabelle nodded, smiling brightly. "Clary is waiting for us. Come on, big bro!"

They were all looking at him expectantly, but Alec just narrowed his eyes. "We can't get drunk. There's the Opening Ceremony tonight."

"That," Jace said, standing up and pushing Alec to do the same, "is precisely why we should get hammered."

Despite Isabelle's and Simon's grins, Alec was unmoved. "We're here representing the US. We will not get hammered," he decided, putting an end to the discussion.

A couple of hours and two bottles of _pinga_ later, Alec was tripling over his feet as he marched with their fellow athletes, incapable of keeping his balance. Jace and Isabelle giggled together, bewitched by the pretty lights as Simon took a hundred blurred pictures. Clary was the only relatively sober one, but even she seemed to be laughing at absolutely anything they did.

The Opening Ceremony was flashes and lights, and Alec had never felt so happy. It was as if he had already won the Olympic Games and was surrounded by his family and friends. There, in between euphoric shouts and fits of laughter, Alec caught sight of him.

The man was so gorgeous, Alec had difficulty trying to decide where to look. His smile was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen, but those eyes. Those entrancing eyes. He had clear golden skin and sharp features that shimmered with some kind of body glitter. He was carrying the Indonesian flag as he led his small delegation, looking high and proud as he crossed the entering venue.

"What are you…?" Isabelle poked her brother's waist, but stopped as her eyes followed his line of vision and stopped at the man. "Wow."

"Who that?" Alec asked, concentrating all his will power in forming coherent sentences. It was hard to talk.

His sister shrugged, not caring to stop staring, but then again, neither did Alec. Clary joined them and her face lit up with recognition. "That's Magnus Bane! He's the new artistic gymnast sensation. Favorite to a few golden medals."

Alec nodded, registering half of what she said. The first half. Actually, just the name. "He pretty."

"Someone has a crush!" Jace exclaimed between giggles.

Giving an indignant scoff, Alec defended his honor. "You crush."

Jace burst into another fit of giggles, which Alec considered as victory enough, so he returned his attention to the gorgeous Magnus Bane. The Indonesian delegation was standing a few feet away from where they stood, and Alec had a great view of him, as Magnus chatted with his countrymen.

Maybe the Opening Ceremony was beautiful. Both Isabelle and Simon promised it was in the following morning, when Alec met them for breakfast. He wouldn't really know, though, since he only has eyes for one thing that night.

* * *

The Olympic Games started out in grand style. It was hot in and outside the pitches, with thermometers reaching over 90 degrees as the competitors showed what they were made of. Everyone was excited and Alec could feel his nerves dissolving into adrenaline to put up with what was coming next.

The first day itself was enough for breaking news to pop up in the media, but the following days brought even more. Electric wins in the beach volleyball court made headlines as the hosting country advanced in the first match of the day, but no sport polluted the news as much as gymnastics.

One gymnast in particular. Magnus Bane's name was all over the internet, the great underdog from a country that had no name in gymnastics, but that kept scoring over 15.000 at every apparatus. He was rapidly becoming a threat to well established athletes and the world's eyes were on him.

For better or for worse. For every success story that Magnus achieved fair and square, there was an article that focused solemnly on the way he looked. It was one thing that his uniforms were all glittery and colorful, but apparently the more conservative sides of the press couldn't handle him wearing makeup to his presentations.

There was no escaping him, not that Alec tried very hard. His name was on everyone's lips, so Alec felt his silly intoxicated attraction grow into a healthy curiosity. Sue him for wanting a distraction on the night before his first game.

And what a distraction. Magnus was not only beautiful, he was unbelievably gifted. Watching videos of his presentations was a mixture of awe and amazement, and Alec roasted his limited 3G to keep them on loop. Though he was someone who knew virtually nothing about gymnastics, Alec could tell how talented Magnus was. His best apparatus were the horizontal bar and the side horse, but any presentation was worth watching.

There were a few interviews, where Magnus shared a bit of his story. How he was born in Indonesia and moved to Spain after he lost his mother and step-father. He talked more about the time he spent in the UK and how he fell in love with gymnastics. Most of all, he focused on his decision to go back to Indonesia and represent his country in 2016's Olympic Games, instead of taking up the offers to naturalize himself in other countries in exchange of huge amounts of money.

Alec flinched whenever the questions came back to his outfits though. Magnus was always graceful and answered them politely, but there were no sparkles in his eyes like there were when he talked about his sport and country. Those were the things Alec wanted to hear him talk about, but the media coverage fell short on that.

Maybe it was for the better. Their first match was going to be a tough game and he needed to sleep. Jace was already snoring at his side Alec had to concentrate and pick up his usual routine to prepare. It was their one and only chance to make it big and prove once and for all why they deserved their spot among the twelve teams that qualified for the Olympic Games.

As it turned out, they had the double luck of playing both on the same day as the Brazilian team and against the host country's biggest rival, Argentina. That meant not only a full house, but also the unconditional support of the cheering crowd.

Playing that day was an out of body experience. Boosted by the crowd, the US team played like never before. All their players worked like a well-oiled clock, and they were ruthless in their attacks. They had faced Argentina before, but never like this. Every goal was met with a deafening roar and the same went for every time Simon saved a goal. Alec felt there weren't only seven other players in his team, but the whole arena. There were a few American aficionados and they taught the Brazilians their cheering cries, and soon the whole arena was singing out loud.

Alec's entire body shivered as he heard the overwhelming cry of his name when he blocked a clear shot at goal that almost turned around the match during a moment of distraction. To the crowd's delight, the Argentineans seemed to have lost faith after that and the US team took advantage of their demotivation to ram away with the score, increasing their advantage play by play.

"That was sick," Jace said after they left the court, leaving behind a victory by 23x17.

"I'm still shaking!" Simon exclaimed, and to illustrate his point he raised a trembling hand. "I want to play like that every time! It was crazy!"

Alec just snorted, but Raphael vocalized his worries. "Be careful what you wish for. When we're up against Brazil, it will be hell."

"Whatever." Sebastian climbed into the ice tube. "It won't be the first time we play against the house. It changes nothing."

Jace arched an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. "Easy for you to say. Nobody is ever on your side."

Alec shot his brother a warning glare not to pick a fight. "Sebastian is right. We can't let the crowd get to us. Now go get some rest."

Luke nodded behind him, laying a hand on Alec's shoulder. "You heard your captain. Great game everyone. Stay focused." He stopped Alec before he could join his teammates. "You, I want to relax. Go grab a beer. Enjoy yourself."

Frowning, Alec opened his mouth to protest, but a quick glance from Luke shut him up. "Yes, coach."

Jace was waiting for him in the bus when Alec caught up. He was typing furiously on his phone, chewing on the inside of his mouth.

"You okay?" Alec asked, taking the empty pair of sits next to him.

"Yeah," Jace said absently, but a huge smile spread through his lips. "I think I've got them."

Alec rolled his eyes hard. "Please tell me you're not playing Pokémon Go."

Snorting, Jace smiled proudly. "I am, just not now. I meant the tickets. To the gymnastics competition."

Many people do weird things when they arrive at the Olympic Games. Some take pictures of every moving thing, and even some unmoving stuff. Some worry about matches that will only happen in days.

Jace stepped on Brazilian soil and started searching for tickets to watch the women's gymnastic.

"I thought coach had a spare," Alec said, just to be polite. He vaguely remembered Jace excitedly waking him up just to tell him that.

"He did. But someone," Jace said with an accusing glare at Simon, who was looking away too innocently not to be listening in, "got it before me. The bastard."

"Geez, I wonder who Clary wants to cheer for her," Simon chimed in, throwing away his façade at the insult, "her best friend in the whole world or some creep who keeps stalking her after one lousy date."

Jace looked appalled and was ready to defend himself, but Alec would have none of that. "You brought her to watch us practice. That is a lousy date."

"Whatever." Jace rolled his eyes and patted his brother's knee. "I've got us tickets to gymnastics."

Alec closed his eyes, leaned the back of his head at the seat. Now that he had cooled down, he desperately wanted to take a hot shower and lay down.

Wait a second. "You've got us tickets? As in, you and me?"

"I can't just go by myself. That would seem desperate."

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. "You are desperate."

Jace's mouth shot open and he was clearly wounded. "I am not desperate. Besides, I thought you were Clary's friend. What kind of friend refuses to show up and support them in the biggest competition of the world?"

Since Alec just stared at him, unmoved, Simon tried a different line of argumentation. "Coach was very clear. He wants you to relax, dude. There's nothing more relaxing than watching Jace's futile attempts to impress Clary. It makes everyone else feel better about themselves."

Alec pushed his lips together and to his brother's dismay, he nodded. "True enough. But I'd rather hit the gym."

Simon and Jace groaned together, but, to no one's surprise, the goal keeper wasn't done talking. "Plus, I bet there will be some of the male gymnasts there too. That means you can be there for Clary, for Jace, and to check out some handsome fellas in skin tight pants."

Jace sighed. "That's gay, Simon."

"Yup. That is kind of the point," Simon said as he rolled his eyes. "I heard someone saying that Bane guy watches all presentations."

"The guy that wears makeup?" Jace blinked and Alec was sure that even it wasn't for his crush on Clary, there was no way Jace would know anything that was happening outside the handball court. "I heard he's rad."

Simon frowned. "Don't all of them wear makeup?"

"Only the girls," Jace said, exaggeratingly shaking his head at his friend's ignorance.

"I'm pretty sure they all do," Simon said, ignoring him. "Or sparkles. Makes for a prettier show."

"Of course not. That's stupid."

"Forgetting to pack underwear is stupid, but who would do that, right?"

Alec let them bicker, closing his eyes to ignore their voices. Coach Luke did say he needed to relax. Cheering for Clary and forgetting about his own responsibilities for a couple of hours could be beneficial. Besides, he could go to the gym in the morning, since he wouldn't be able to sleep in anyway.

And if he had a chance to check out a certain infamous gymnast everyone was talking about live and in colors, that's just a plus.

"Alright, quit it, both of you," Alec intervened when Raphael was throwing death glares at them. "I'll go with you, Jace. But you owe me big time."

Jace's huge grin was payment enough, but Alec still nodded when his brother shook his hand and said, "whatever you want, bro. Just say the word."

* * *

Alec was going to collect that debt sooner than he had expected. They had a free afternoon after a hard game against the Netherlands, in which Alec made mistakes he didn't normally commit. It didn't help that Simon was losing confidence and letting in throws that were easy to defend. Sebastian grew restless and started to lash out his frustration on their adversaries in increasingly more violent ways until he got himself a red card after breaking an opponent's wrist.

Not even coach's remedy tactics were enough to salvage whatever concentration they had, and the US team lost the match. To sooth the nerves, Jace convinced Alec to dress up as tourists and mingled with the crowd before heading to the gymnastics' arena. They'd heard about a mall nearby the Olympic Park and agreed to pay it a visit and escape the long lines to buy lunch.

It was all going according to the plan; they found the bus that would take them straight to the mall and back, walked around for a while and even had lunch in a typical Brazilian restaurant that served huge portions of all kinds of plates.

Jace was clearly having a great time, trying out a variety of different flavors, but Alec preferred to munch his lower lip in apprehension. They could afford to lose a game, since they were still in the qualifying rounds for the finals, but their next match was against Brazil, a team that was in a winning strike and that had the entirety of the very loud watching crowd on their side.

They were so immersed in their thoughts, that both Alec and Jace completely forgot to track the time. When they came to their senses, they had less then thirty minutes to get to their seats, but the Olympic Park was a good forty minutes from where they stood. Who knew everything was so distant in Rio de Janeiro?

The worst part was racing against the clock to find a quicker way back, which grew exponentially harder when neither of them spoke the local language. Contrary to what Jace supposed, Brazilians did not speak Spanish.

Jace grimaced. "Don't say it."

"I told you so," Alec said as they rushed back to the Olympic Park. "If we miss Clary's turn, it's on you."

"We're not missing her turn," Jace said confidently and all but threw himself in front of a passing taxi, giving both Alec and the driver a heart attack. "There! Let's go!"

They managed to arrive in time, but barely. Clary was about to start at the uneven parallel bars and she looked radiant as she started her routine. Every spin and twirl set Jace to crush his brother's arm in anticipation and nobody in the stadium cheered as loudly as he did when Clary nailed a perfect landing.

Alec would be embarrassed if he wasn't too busy being happy for Jace. It was the very first time he saw his brother so invested in anyone outside their family and it was clearly doing him good, so screw all the side looks they were receiving as Jace yelled and cheered.

When Jace finally calmed down, he decided to fetch a beer for his nerves. Alec snorted and asked for one too, turning his attention to the wonders those tiny girls were producing. For someone who knew virtually nothing about gymnastics, Alec was quite amazed. They made risking an exposed fracture look regal with their sparkly uniform and precise movements.

Alec was so entranced in the performances, he barely heard when a silky voice sounded at his right side. "Is this seat taken?"

"It is…" Alec stopped mid-sentence, looking up to whoever was talking to him. His mouth was half-opened when he realized it was Magnus Bane himself. The man had decorated his eyes with a thin golden line that shone half as bright as his smile. "Not. It is not. Empty seat."

"Perfect," Magnus said with a wink and settled down gracefully. "There was an elderly couple in my seat, and I didn't have the heart to ask them to move."

Alec nodded and hummed in agreement, trying to focus on the performances. Magnus was taller in person and his arms filled out that nylon sweatshirt nicely. Being so close to him made it hard for Alec to follow what was happening with the girls, but he tried. Finally, it was Clary's turn again and her presentation on the beam got Alec to clap and cheer aloud when she was done.

"She did very well," Magnus commented after Alec had calmed down. "High difficult level and excellent execution. I wouldn't be surprise if her score is over 15.300."

"I don't really get the scoring," Alec admitted sheepishly.

Magnus winked at him. "I can explain them to you. I know a thing or two about gymnastics."

"Thank you," Alec said quietly. He wondered why Jace was taking so long. He didn't mind his brother being replaced, but he had a habit of coming in the worst times.

"I'm Magnus, by the way," the gymnast said, offering a hand to Alec and fishing him out of his thoughts. "I don't think I've introduced myself."

Alec took the hand. It was surprisingly smooth. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Alec."

"The pleasure is mine. Or so I hope it will be. Tell me something, Alexander. What is a handball player such as yourself doing in the women's gymnastics qualifying round? Showing support for a girlfriend, perhaps?"

Alec frowned, but realized Magnus must have read the tag he was carrying hanging his neck and shrugged. "She's a friend and a girl, but no girlfriend. Not exactly my type."

Magnus arched his eyebrows. "Too short?"

"Too female."

"I see," Magnus said, and he was back to smiling. "Too bad for them, good for me." Before Alec could make anything of that, Magnus pointed out a girl finishing a particularly extricated exercise and began explaining all her movements and their level of difficulty.

Magnus was an excellent teacher. He was clear and witty, and always had a funny comment to add to his technical explanations. Alec was drinking every word that came out of his mouth, making questions and drawing similarities to whatever other sport it was easier for him to comprehend. By the end of the day's performances, Alec was feeling very knowledgeable.

He was also crushing hard. Every time Magnus touched his arm or leg to call his attention to another athlete, Alec's heartbeat fastened a little. Sometimes the celebration was too loud and Magnus would lean toward him to explain what was happening, and having him so close caused butterflies in Alec's stomach.

It was ridiculous. Jace and Isabelle had gone on and on about how the Olympics were a different kind of reality, but Alec knew the guy for less than a couple of hours and a few YouTube videos. He had never fell so hard, so quickly.

When Clary and the other athletes left the stadium, Alec's mind was speeding up to come up with an excuse to extend his time with Magnus. Thankfully, the gymnast provided him with one. "I was planning in hitting the pool tonight. Would you care to join me, Alexander?"

Before Alec could weight out a long night of sleep versus a couple more hours talking to Magnus, Jace joined them, carrying five cups of beer. "Clary just texted me back! We're having pizza at the accommodations. Oh, hey." He turned to Magnus, offering his hand. "Jace Lightwood."

"Magnus Bane," the gymnast shook Jace's hand. "You must be the brother Alexander was talking about."

"And you're the gymnast everyone is talking about," Jace shot back with a smirk. "Can you eat pizza or are you in some kind of crazy diet? Seems like the only two options around here."

Magnus cocked his head to the side and threw a look at Alec's direction. Only after Alec nodded, he smiled and shrugged. "I'm down for pizza by the pool, for starters. I'm down for more later too."

"It's a date," Jace said, oblivious of his meaning, and tapped his brother by the shoulders. "Let's carb up!"

Alec nodded, but didn't have much time to talk to Magnus on their way. Jace decided to show him the cups he had gotten, since each one was decorated with a discipline of the Games. Clary was waiting for them by the bus that would take them to the Olympic Villa and she immediately grabbed Magnus' arm to discuss her performances. They had bonded during the first day and Magnus had a lot of tips and praises for his Biscuit.

The trip back was quick, but enough for Alec to call his sister and invite her to join them. Isabelle was already in her newly acquired Brazilian bikini, which was the very definition of short. She made it very difficult for poor Simon not to stare as he carried the pizza boxes.

"I heard my girl just made it to the all-around finals and the team's finals!" Isabelle exclaimed, offering a bottle of beer to Clary as she hugged her best friend. "We're celebrating!"

"Don't forget the parallel bars and the vault," Magnus said, clapping hands. Isabelle was more than willing to join him, and soon so did the rest of the boys, rendering Clary red and all smiles.

"Come on, guys. We all deserve praise! Magnus is a favorite to the all-around and three individual finals. The boys won their first game and Izzy dominated her match." Clary hugged Simon, placing a kiss on his cheek and immediately turning her attention to the delicious smell from the boxes he was carrying. "Let's eat!"

And eat they did. The late afternoon was warm despite of the wind, with the beautiful colors shifting in the sun setting skin. Isabelle and Clary waited for the boys to finish devouring their slices and then lured Jace and Simon to the edge of the swimming pool, successfully pushing both of them into the water when they began squabbling over nothing as they usually did. The girls joined them in the water shortly, Clary still in her uniform.

Alec laid down on a lounge chair, enjoying the last of the sunshine. He was feeling the anxiety creeping in as the night started and thinking about facing the house's team made a knot in his stomach. They could afford to lose, but Alec hated to think that way. He was a Lightwood and losing was never an option in his family.

"How long until I can make a pattern of taking the seat next to you?" Magnus asked as he laid beside Alec. He had discarded his jacket, revealing a thin sleeveless shirt in smudged shades of blue, purple and pink. The fabric clung to every curve of his body and in the red, darkening light, he looked equally gorgeous and inviting.

Alec took a long sip of his beer. "They say third is the charm."

"Challenge accepted," Magnus chuckled. "You have a nice family. A brother in the team and a sister to lead the way."

"There's a baby brother at home too. My parents were scared shit by the Zika outburst and they all stayed behind, though." Alec closed is eyes. He wanted Max there with him so bad. "What about you?" For a second, he was about to ask Magnus about his family, and then he remembered the interviews and stopped himself. "Did you bring anyone?"

Magnus nodded vigorously. "My friends, who also happen to be my technical team. My nagging coach Ragnor and my lovely physical trainer Catarina. I wouldn't be here without them." He smiled fondly. "I mean it literally. Between us, we got the money to the qualifying rounds, the world cup and coming here."

Alec frowned. "Didn't the Government help? I mean, you have a huge reputation in gymnastics."

"Oh, sweet Alexander." Magnus sighed, but he smiled nonetheless. Alec suspected it was for his benefit rather than a real smile. "Let's just say Indonesia has bigger fish to fry than financing sports."

Frowning, Alec wasn't sure he completely followed. "I'm sure once you get the golden medal, you'll have all the sponsorship you need."

Magnus smiled again, and there was a hint of bitter amusement in his face that quickly changed into a smirk. "I'm getting into the water. How about you join me and tell me all about that brute's sport that you play?"

"Oh… I-I'm not… I'm not wearing swim wear." Alec blinked, and felt stupid. Aside from his sister, nobody else was. Under Magnus' gaze, he cleared his throat. "Let me just get rid of my shirt."

"Take your time, darling," Magnus purred and crossed his arms against his chest.

Alec pushed his lips together. He wasn't overly conscious of his body, but that didn't mean he was entirely comfortable in undressing under gazing eyes. For some reason, though, the idea of doing that for Magnus was more then enticing, so Alec smiled as a thrill rushed his spine and he stood up.

Taking his shoes off quickly enough, Alec was deliberately slow to entangle the tag around his neck. He could feel Magnus' eyes weighing on his every move, so he fidgeted with the rim of his shirt before grabbing it and pulling the fabric over his head. He looked at Magnus before discarding his shirt, smiling at the gymnast's open mouth.

"Okay, I'm back," Magnus said after a few too many silent seconds. He took impulse by stretching one leg up and stood up, his movements swift and precise as his eyes never left Alec's. Magnus let his fingers travel at the waist of his pants before pulling them down, uncovering the shapely strong tights under his practice shorts.

Alec had to lick his lips in order to bring some moisture to his dry mouth.

Chuckling, Magnus crossed in front of the handball player, parading his way to the edge of the pool before jumping in with a perfectly executed back flip. He emerged gracefully, flicking the water out of his face with a head movement. "Come on in, Alexander."

If there was ever a time Alec was happy to be wearing heavy and loose combat shorts, it was now. There was too much going on on the lower end of his body as he approached the pool. Alec dove in considerably less gratefully, but applying all his swimmer knowledge to it. The water was refreshing after the hot day and Alec ended up almost over Magnus, emerging just a few inches from him.

Magnus smiled brightly, chin slightly up so his face stood close enough for Alec to feel his warm breathing brushing his cooled down features. "There's one thing I really want to do," Magnus whispered, "so can I?"

"Yes," Alec said without missing a heartbeat.

The sting of the wave that hit him right on his face was both surprising and highly disappointing, but Magnus' loud laugh made up for it. Alec blinked a few times, but once he recovered a war broke between them that threw half of the water off the pool. It only ended when Magnus tried and failed to scold Alec. No matter how strong he was, and Magnus was built in like a bull, he was incapable of moving the handball player once Alec planted his feet apart and found his balance.

Perks of the sport.

Giving up, Magnus sighed and dove in until the water reached his jaw. "Alright, I get it. You're half angel and half a wall."

Snorting, Alec just shrugged. "That's the goal. If I ever need to change positions and stand in as circle runner, I have to be able to hold the defense line to create an entry."

"Darling, it's like you're speaking Greek to me," Magnus said and leaned over the pool's wall. "That reminds me, did you know the original Olympic Games were played completely naked? The idea was worshipping the male form. What do you say? Let's get religious?"

Alec full on laughed, shaking his head. "You have no shame."

"It's part of my charm," Magnus assured him with a wink. "Seriously though, I don't think I've ever watched a handball game before."

"I'm playing in two days. You could come." Alec joined him, leaning his arms at the edge of the pool. "I-If you want to of course. I-I know you have, you know, your own competition to think of, but still... If you want to come, that would be great. I-I think…"

Magnus smiled, turning his face just enough to be facing Alec. "I'd love to watch you play."

Alec smiled, way happier to hear that than he should be. He surveyed the swimming pool before answering, realizing Isabelle and Simon were no where to be seen, while Jace and Clary were too engrossed in each other to be watching them. "I think my sister and Clary are coming. They can explain the rules to you."

"That would be most helpful. Right now, however, I'm thinking of a few hipster Olympic moves only you can help me with," Magnus said with an inviting smirk that sent shivers through Alec's spine.

It took everything Alec had not to pull Magnus out of the swimming pool and into his bed at that very moment. "I can't. I-I wish… It's not that I don't want to. It's just, with the matches, I don't think I should be…"

Magnus nodded seriously and laid a single finger over Alec's parted lips. "You're right. Olympics comes first. And, in respect of your dedication, I meant the Games, not us."

"Thanks," Alec said with an incredulous chuckle.

"Don't thank me just yet, darling." Magnus winked at him. "Now, tell me more about the most fascinating discipline of handball. Besides being a human wall, what else do you do?"

They were losing. Even if it wasn't by much, a score of 19x20 playing against Brazil was worse than in regular matches. Not only the local team had heart, the crowd was overbearing; finding themselves at the other end of those shouts was nerve-wrecking. The same burst of energy that lifted them up during their first game was now dragging them down, and being booed for simply walking into the court was harsh.

But then again, they had Jace. When everyone was feeling the heat, Jace would channel it into goals. He was usually unstoppable, but whatever happened between Clary and him in the previous night had ignited a new kind of fire in him.

Alec, however, was feeling unfocused. For whatever reason, he couldn't fully concentrate and, as the captain and center back, their plays suffered. The crowd was getting to him and Alec could feel the hostile atmosphere slowing him down. It didn't help that a group of supporters behind Brazilians' goal shouted out slurs whenever he had the ball. Even in a foreign language, it was easy to grasp their meaning.

After losing another clear shot at goal, Alec heard his coach barking at him even before Luke spoke. Sebastian hissed for him to get his head in the game, but it was Raphael that all but shove him to change positions. Alec found himself being pushed and dragged by the Brazilian defense as he became US's circle runner.

Being both taller than the defense and more than accustomed to violent jolts, however, was an advantage that Alec had learnt to use. When Bat pretended to dribble and passed him the ball, Alec was ready for him. He spun on his heels, arm ready to throw at the weakest side of the goalkeeper, but two pairs of hands grabbed him before he could. The one on his left forced Alec down, but the player on his right was a second too late. One of his elbows went straight to Alec's throat, knocking the breath out of him.

That was when the third player got him from behind, pushing his neck against the locked arm, choking him until there was a loud crack.

Alec fell, bringing one of the defenders with him. His back was throbbing with pain, though it was the lack of air that got his head to spin. His team was over him, shouting his name. Alec could barely hear them. He focused on the realization that his neck was fine, trying to drain tranquility from that. He was dizzy and his head hurt, and all Alec wanted was to stay down with his eyes closed as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Alexander!"

Magnus. It was Magnus' voice. Alec opened his eyes and light flooded his vision, followed by Jace's wrathful face.

But it made no sense. Magnus and him spent the early hours of the night in the pool talking, first in the water and then sharing a lounge chair for warmth. Alec went on and on about handball and his family, about his dreams for the Olympic Games and his career as a whole. Magnus listened, stroking Alec's arm to encourage him, laughing at his comments and adding his own.

It was Magnus who decreed it was getting late and that they should go to bed. The gymnast escorted him to the room he shared with Jace, playing with Alec's fingers and calluses all the way to the door. They parted with a squeeze of hands and a shared smile after Magnus made Alec promised to think of him last before sleeping and first thing in the morning.

They didn't talk since then. Magnus had the last qualifying rounds to gymnastics finals and Alec didn't want to risk messing with his concentration, so he didn't seek out the gymnast further then asking Clary to pass on some good luck wishes for him. She had no answer from Magnus when Alec asked the night before, so Alec just assumed whatever they had happened between them was over.

But now Magnus was there, rooting for Alec in the handball arena.

Alec lifted a hand that was promptly met by Jace's. Once on his feet, Alec thanked the crowd that cheered on his behalf and assured his brother he was fine. He had time to steal a glimpse of an anxious Magnus, biting on his nails and flanked by Isabelle and Clary, before the ball was pushed into his hands.

He scored the seven-meter throw, tying up the score. From that point forward, Alec was a new player in the pitch. He decided the plays, calling the responsibility to himself on each attack. He was back to being the captain his teammates trusted and needed.

And as a result, the American team showed why they were on a strike to the top. Under Luke's orders, they dominated the second half of the game to the crowd's vocal dismay. All of a sudden, it was the Brazilian team making mistakes and losing themselves in their own plays.

When the horn buzzed the end of the match the score was showing USA 34 x 29 BRA. Jace tackled his brother, and the only reason they didn't fall on their backs was because Bat was there to catch them both. Simon was the next one to join in, followed closely by Jordan. Even Raphael was pulled in the big hug, with almost no complaints.

Alec saluted the Brazilian players once his brother had let go of him and then rushed to squeeze his sister into a hug. He didn't care about the cameras following him closely as he hugged Clary too and stopped in front of Magnus. The gymnast was all smiles and he didn't hesitate when Alec pulled him into a hug as well.

"Thank you," Alec said, taking all of Magnus he could get. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus chuckled against his ear. "If I knew how violent this could get, I wouldn't have come. I almost had a heart attack for a second there. I thought you were dead."

Alec snorted and let go. "I'm very much alive."

"Good." Magnus smiled and touched his face. "I like you that way."

Alec nodded seriously, but couldn't keep the smile out of his face for long. He went to greet the American fans, who stayed loyal throughout the game. A few reporters wanted a word and Alec barely registered answering their questions about his fall and what made him get up on his feet. Hodge interfered half-way through an interview, demanding to make sure that his player was alright.

Next thing Alec knew, he had gone through a whole examination, was shove off into a bus and shipped off to the Olympic Villa, all under Hodge's strict eyes.

"Shower, order in dinner, and go to bed early, Alec," the physical trainer said. "You're running on pure adrenaline right now. Promise me you won't push it tomorrow."

Alec could do little but agree, feeling his body already showing the signs of exhaustion. The sting of pain was back and his eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Once Alec got to his apartment, he made it to a quick shower and nibbled on some crackers before collapsing on his bed. He was almost asleep when his phone buzzed.

 _Dare I hope to see you tonight, Alexander?_

He didn't know how, but Alec automatically knew who that was. _Can't tonight. You're not the only one who got worried. Trainer grounded me._

 _Too bad. I have a lot of handball-related questions. Number 1# How worrisome is it that I think you look sexy charging into a wall of muscular men?_

Alec chuckled to himself. _I take it you're not the jealous type, then._

 _I'm just saying I wouldn't mind it if you charged into me. Preferably horizontally._

 _Trainer says I'm supposed to be relaxing. That is not a relaxing thought._

 _Maybe I can make it up by taking you on a date tomorrow? Beach + Restaurant. I have a free day._

Alec frowned and looked at Jace, who was just out of the shower and focused on his phone himself. He wondered what his advice would be. He knew what Isabelle would say. Go for it. However, they were in the Olympic Games. It wasn't some vacation time in Rio de Janeiro. Alec had a mission, an objective.

But as it stood, both Coach Luke and Hodge had ordered Alec to relax.

 _Me too. See you at the main entrance, at 1pm. Good night, Magnus._

 _Good night, Alexander. Don't forget; think of me before you sleep._

 _And then first thing when I wake up in the morning._

* * *

Magnus had the entire day thought out, Alec realized as soon as they got to a gorgeous beach at Barra da Tijuca. Turns out Magnus spoke a mixture of Spanish and Portuguese that had the taxi driver chuckling the entire ride as he travelled through the coast road. Even as distracted by the incredible view as he was, Alec picked up on Magnus' familiarity with the city's ways.

"Have you been here before?" Alec finally asked, between Magnus' explanation of the city's geography as they settled on the warm, white sand.

Magnus nodded sheepishly. "A couple of years ago, with Ragnor and Cat. We were travelling on foot through South America." He fished some sun blocking cream from his backpack. "Turn your back to me, my darling. We don't want you turning into a walking lobster."

Doing as he was told, Alec sat in front of Magnus, taking off his shirt. The day was already hot, but Magnus' hands felt even hotter spreading the cool cream on his skin. Closing his eyes, Alec tried to focus on something else. "Tell me about your travels. This is the first time I've left the US."

"Oh, I was barely eighteen," Magnus said with a chuckle. He talked about his youth with both Catarina and Ragnor, and how they planned the trip while in high school.

As he spoke, Magnus' fingers not only made sure every inch of Alec's skin was protected from the sun, they were also untangling every knot in their way. They reached a critical area on Alec's left shoulder, and despite the pain, Alec couldn't help the moan of relief that escaped his lips.

That had Magnus freezing on the spot. "Oh, Alexander," he said, barely audibly. "What are we doing?"

"Spending the day at the beach," Alec answered quietly, though he wasn't sure himself. Pushing his lips together, he decided to go against his instincts and voice what had been bugging him. "I was surprised when I saw you at the arena."

Frowning slightly, Magnus placed his hands on his own lap. "You invited me."

"Yes, but…" Alec shook his head. "Why did you come?"

Magnus cocked his head to the side. His beautiful face shone under the sunshine, free of any adornments but his entrancing eyes. "Why do you think?"

Alec frowned. He wasn't expecting to have his question deflected in that manner, but he needed answers. "I don't know," he admitted in frustration. "I was afraid to talk to you and somehow fuck with your concentration the day after. And you said nothing either, so I assumed… I just assumed it was over. That I had ruined it."

"Alexander," Magnus said gravely, his eyes dropping to his hands. He reached for Alec's before speaking again, playing with a hard spot in his finger. "You were right, I needed to focus. I have my superstitions and little quirks, but when Clary found me and told me you were wishing me luck, that was the confidence boost I needed. I've made it to almost all the finals."

Alec's eyes shut open and he squeezed Magnus' hands as the huge grin took over his lips. "Magnus, that's awesome! You're amazing!"

Magnus chuckled and shrugged, despite the proud smile on his lips. "I am. But my point is, I wasn't shutting you down, darling. It was just a critical point."

Feeling the world's weight leave his shoulders. He had ruined anything. "Turn around. I'll do you."

Magnus frowned, but when he saw the smirk on Alec's lips as the handball player grabbed the sunblock cream, he laughed. "Promise me you'll say that again, but in a different context."

"In an Olympic context," Alec promised. "After my games and your performances are over. After we have golden medals hanging on our necks."

Magnus nodded and squeezed Alec's hand. "Only if we continue to at least talk everyday. No more silent days. And, I get to kiss you when you advance to the finals."

Alec smiled, feeling just as carefree as he did during the Opening Ceremony. "Deal."

With that, Magnus smiled with satisfaction and let Alec return the favor. He went back to his South American tale and they lay lazily on the sand, sharing stories of their high school time until they were toasting under the sun. Alec caved in and searched for a shadow to crawl under while Magnus chuckled and urged him to take care. They eventually decided to risk a quick swim, but the drift was too strong and they barely managed to stand without stumbling over each other between laughs.

They finally grew hungry and Magnus found a place where they could clean away the salty water and change into dry clothes. Magnus' skin was shining in gold as they walked on the beach's sidewalk to the restaurant Magnus wanted to take them. It was a beautiful and rustic place, built entirely in wood. They sat on the balcony, enjoying the cooling air as they ordered the famous _caipirinhas_ and fried calamari, followed by a delicious dish called _muqueca_.

It was night when they boarded a taxi heading back to the Olympic Villa. Alec was tired, but happily so. It was the first time since he arrived at the Olympic Games that he wasn't feeling the pressure smoldering him, all thanks to Magnus.

Funny how he found a pool of calmness in the middle of a hurricane.

When they returned to the Olympic Villa, Alec insisted in walking Magnus to his apartments. Indonesia was located by the end of the buildings' main corridor, occupying just a floor and a half; a striking contrast with the US delegation, that had two buildings dedicated to them. The apartments were all standardized, so there wasn't a difference in structure, but there was something off as Alec crossed the corridors. Most doors were open and it was possible to see the interior of the rooms and their inhabitants.

"What is it, darling?" Magnus asked when they stopped in front of his door.

Alec shook his head. "It's just… Do you guys keep your equipment else where? There's very little of it."

"You were right, Magnus. He is so very American," a male voice came from behind them, and when Alec and Magnus turned, a man was staring at them with a mixture of boredom and snarky amusement. "And young. But cute, in a jock kind of way. Did you steal him away from some high school movie?"

"Ragnor, behave," Magnus warned as he laid a hand on the small of Alec's back. "Alexander, this is my annoyance of a friend and sometimes coach, Ragnor. Ragnor, this is Alec, a legal adult in every country of the world."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance," Ragnor said, offering a hand for Alec to shake. "Magnus says you play the most violent Olympic game they could come up with that still resolves around running after a ball."

Alec frowned, but the exaggerated roll of eyes Magnus did made him snort. He shook Ragnor's hand, feeling a little bit like introducing himself to a boyfriend's parents. "And scoring goals. It looks worse than it is."

"It looks very bad, indeed." Ragnor threw an unimpressive glare at his friend. "Magnus had us watching a match this morning. He was-"

"Training," Magnus interrupted in a rush. "I was training a bit, for the finals. The game was on the TV, so we watched it between exercises. Where's Catarina?"

Ragnor shrugged, crossing his arms with a yawn. "You know her. She goes as she pleases. Oh, before I forget," he vanished inside the room and after a couple of searching noises, he came back with three sets of tickets in his hands. "I've got them."

Magnus' face lit up and he picked up the tickets, offering them to Alec. "For the finals, darling."

Alec blinked, taking them. He had tried to purchase a seat while they were in the beach, but all three days were sold-out. Alec checked the dates and cursed under his breath. "Shit, I have a match on the same day of the horizontal bar. I'll definitely will be there for the all-around, the parallels, and the vault. Thank you."

Magnus beamed at him. "Look at you, knowing all the names. I'm so proud."

"That's lovely." Ragnor sounded only half scorning. "Now kiss your young and hot boyfriend good-night. You're waking up early to practice tomorrow and I won't have you complaining more than your usual fee." He waved at Alec and shut the door behind himself, as to give them some privacy.

"I think he likes me," Alec said, raising his eyebrows at a chuckling Magnus.

"Hard to know with Ragnor," the gymnast said. "However, the one you really have to impress is my cat."

Alec frowned. "You brought your cat?"

Magnus looked at him as if he was offended Alec even asked, and opened the door to his apartment. A small cat immediately leaped out, rubbing at the legs of his owner. "Chairman Meow goes wherever I go."

There were at least five different rules that forbade animals in the Olympic Villa. When Alec saw the furry little thing, though, he forgot them all and went down on his knees to pet it. The cat smelled his open palm, eyeing him suspiciously before nudging his nose on Alec's fingers.

"Oh, no," Magnus breathed out. Alec looked up to him in confusion, so he continued. "I was hoping he wouldn't like you, but this is divine intervention. We're meant to be, Alexander."

Alec laughed, thanking the Chairman for settling his destiny for him.

The next couple of days went by too fast. Coach Luke called for morning practices and strategy meetings, both of which proved invaluable to succeed in the next couple of matches. The US team needed to win in order to be qualified for the Quarterfinals, which meant their last confrontation against Spain was the decisive one. Alec, however, entered the match with confidence and was enjoying himself after a morning exchanging texts with Magnus.

The gymnast couldn't make it to the game, since he was preparing for the horizontal bar finals that would take place just a few hours later on that day. Of his three best apparatus, it was Magnus' strongest feat, and it was exactly the one that won him the golden medal for the all-around finals. After going neck to neck on each turn with a Russian gymnast that was the favorite of the day, Magnus put all he had in that last presentation, rendering a historical score of 16.300 that forced his direct adversary to either risk it all in order to win or play safe to secure the second place.

The Russian went for the later option and Magnus was consecrated the most complete gymnast of Rio 2016.

Alec left the arena with a hoarse throat from all the screaming he did. They went out for ice cream that night, and Magnus fell asleep on Alec's shoulder as they watched the night sky sitting by the pool. When Magnus won golden on the parallels and silver vault, Alec brought food to his apartment and improvised some dinner to celebrate. They opened a bottle of wine and collapse over each other in the small bed, tangled with the Chairman between their legs.

It was becoming humanely impossible to hold on to their deal at that point. If Alec needed any more incentives to win the day's match and advance on the championship, waking up to Magnus sleeping peacefully at his side, his lips slightly apart, did it.

Alec craved that kiss. He had even dreamed of it, and a couple of things more. He was determined to get it, and in order to do that, they needed to win.

Which would be much easier if the Spanish goalkeeper wasn't so damn good. He was making some miraculous defenses, closing the goal to every two shots. The American's plays were all right, they moved cohesively and found gaps in the defense line, but piercing throw that human wall seemed impossible.

Coach Luke called for a time out and the seven players gathered around him, catching their breaths as he barked instructions. "On our next attack, Velazquez and Morgenstern will change positions. Morgenstern, I want you to infiltrate and stop the defense line. Velazquez, I want you to aim at the goalkeeper's left side, on the bottom. Come on, boys!"

They broke with a "USA" shout, getting ready. Spain had the ball, but they lost their chance to amplify their score by committing a fault. Alec got the ball and calmed down his team, starting the exchange of passes slowly so they were all in position. They had a plan. Now it was time to execute it.

Receiving the ball from Jace at his left, Alec looked at Bat, down at the right wing, and passed it to Sebastian, who was now the right back. All he had to do was to charge in and pretend to throw. The last defender always fell for that and that would leave Bat completely free.

Instead, Sebastian jumped and threw at goal, hitting the goalkeeper's right in the nose. The man fell on his back, his face painted in red.

The entire Spanish team was ready to advance at Sebastian's jugular, but none of them was as fast as Alec. He pushed Sebastian down, blinded to any fellowship by fury. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! We do not do that! I don't care how good the goalkeeper is, we do not do that!"

Sebastian had the nerve to shrug, staring at Alec with cold eyes. "We had a problem, now we don't. You can thank me during the quarterfinals, captain."

"Out of the court. Now!" Alec was shouting, just a minor provocation away from punching Sebastian right there. Around them, the rest of team was keeping the revolted Spanish team from getting to them, but Jace let one of them slip through when Sebastian started to walk away. The player threw Sebastian on the ground and was going for more, but received just as much as he gave. When the referee finally had them disentangled, without any help from the American team to stop the fighting, he excluded both players.

It did little to remediate what Sebastian had done. The Spanish goalkeeper didn't come back, and his substitute wasn't nearly as talented. Without his defenses, the US team turned the score around without major complications, but the victory had a bitter taste. They advanced to the quarterfinals under the crowd's boos and Alec went straight to the changing rooms without stopping to comment on the game or else he would lash out his own frustration on the poor reporter.

The bitter taste lasted at the back of Alec's mouth even after he watched Magnus' brilliant performance on the horizontal bar. He managed to forget his anger for the seconds Magnus was spinning in the air and during the medal ceremony, that added another golden medal to the Indonesian, but Alec was still fuming when he met Magnus to celebrate.

He tried hard to mask his bad mood, for Magnus' benefit. Not only that night was Magnus' last as an Olympic athlete, it was the one they have anticipated for so long. It was supposed to be all about them, but Alec just couldn't let go.

And Magnus picked up on that, reading Alec like an open book. He waited for their celebrations with his friends and Alec's family to be over before taking Alec's hand and guiding him quietly to the swimming pool. They sat down with their feet on the water, with Magnus playing with his four medals as Alec just stared at the water in silence.

"What happened was wrong, but it wasn't your fault, darling," Magnus finally said. His tone was neutral, almost chirurgical as his voice cut through Alec's irritation. "It's not part of the sport, and it was an evil, petty move, but it doesn't negate yours or your team's talent and hard-work."

Alec gritted his teeth and shook his head. His anger was fading into guilt, into shame. "That is no way to compete. It's not right. It's a dirty move, hurting the goalkeeper to take him out of the game just because we couldn't best him fair and square. We didn't earn our spot in the quarterfinals. It feels like we've cheated."

Magnus swallowed hard and Alec could feel his worried gaze weighting on him. It was all so unfair; they qualifying on a rouse, him being unable to get over it and ruining what was supposed to be their best night. How could something that made him so happy make Alec feel so bad?

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec said after he had taken a few breaths to calm down. "I wanted tonight to be perfect, as it is supposed to be. You won another golden medal, I'm at the quarterfinals. I'm so fucking happy for you, I really am. But I just… I just can't help but feel awful."

"Let me tell you a story, my dear." Magnus moved closer, taking Alec's hands in his. "The reason I started training was because of an ex-girlfriend, Camille Belcourt. I was head over heels for her. She taught me how to jump, how to land. She convinced me to compete and she was there for my first win. We dated for over a year and I went to her every performance, I even paid for her inscriptions fees. Camille was strong, graceful, elegant. I thought she was perfect, until the day she fell from balance beam and still won first place."

Alec frowned, looking at Magnus in confusion. "Isn't that a major fault?"

"You see, when you're blackmailing the judges, even major faults became minor ones." Magnus sighed, and he looked disappointed above all else. "When you're sleeping with them, well… Any fault can be excused."

It took Alec a moment to comprehend what he was saying. "Magnus, I'm so sorry."

Magnus smiled fondly at him. "That story is century's old, my darling. What I want you to take from this is that there are nasty people practicing the sports that we love, and they are closer than we think. They shouldn't diminish our love or our achievements, no matter how awful they are. For every Camille or Sebastian out there, there's someone like you and me."

"Fair players?" Alec asked quietly, leaning his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"Stunningly attractive," Magnus corrected him with a smirk.

Alec chuckled and intertwined their fingers. "I'm sorry I'm being sullen. Do you want to rain check this night and try it again tomorrow morning?"

Magnus sighed. "I would love nothing more, but I actually have to go and pack my bags. Tomorrow morning I'm supposed to clear out my apartment and theoretically catch my flight home."

Alec's entire body tensed at once. He looked Magnus with big, scared eyes. "What? There's still another week. You can't leave!"

"The men's gymnastics competition is over, dear." Magnus frowned. "You didn't know?"

Moving without thinking, Alec leaned forward. He was desperate, yes, but it didn't matter at the moment. Magnus was going to leave in the morning, they might never see each other again. He could fret about it later, but right now, he needed to make it count.

But Magnus stopped him, bringing a finger to his slightly open lips. "Alexander, you are not going to make our first kiss an act out of rashness. No way."

Alec blinked in frustration. "But you're leaving tomorrow! I can't let you do that without kissing you once. I can't. You don't understand, I can't think of anything else. When I go to sleep, when I wake up, when I'm in the shower, when I score a goal. All I think is you."

Because he was being perfectly reasonable, Alec didn't understand how Magnus couldn't see that it was their last chance. And he definitely didn't understand when Magnus burst out in laughter.

"My sweet Alexander." Magnus wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "I'm leaving the Olympic Villa tomorrow, and then missing my flight. If you weren't so eager to get a taste of me, and I am positively happy about that and you're very welcomed to do so under better circumstances, I would've been able to tell you that Ragnor found us a hotel and I'm staying in Rio until Monday afternoon."

"Oh, thank God," Alec mumbled, crushing Magnus in a tight hug. He wasn't ready to say good-bye, not yet. Not so soon.

Magnus hugged him back, placing a kiss into Alec's hair. "Don't worry, my darling. You won't get rid of me so easily."

* * *

After Magnus moved away from the Olympic Villa, it was a little hard for them to see each other, but they managed. It took an entire morning for Magnus to settle in the hotel with Ragnor and Catarina, and by the time he was finally free, Alec was in lock down, practicing for the confront against Germany. Coach Luke had forbidden the team to go out that night, so they had to make do with an hour long phone call that only ended because Jace threw pillows at his brother.

When he walked in the court on the following day, the first face Alec saw was his sister's. Isabelle had easily climbed her way to the finals, but she always made time to watch her brother's games between her own practices and matches. She was sitting with Clary, and there was an empty seat next to them.

By the time the American anthem was sang and Alec started his warm up, he caught a glimpse of Magnus squirming his way to the girls as he carried two cups of beer and a few snacks. Alec couldn't help but snort; the gymnast was a walking American flag with his blue and white outfit, and the red streaks decorating his hair.

"Someone is flashy," Jace commented with an amused smirk when they started shooting at goal, making his brother chuckle fondly.

Alec wasn't sure what did it. If it was Magnus' shining presence, the team's intimacy, or coach's perfect tactic. Whatever it was, though, the US team knocked down the Germans still in the first half, by jumping ahead 7 goals to 1. The Brazilian crowd present joined in, still bitter over the World Cup two years previously, and that settled the victory.

Alec played like never before, creating passes that he had never landed and scoring goals he usually missed. Jace was especially inspired and he was the scorer of the match, adding up over 12 goals to USA by himself. The absence of Sebastian, who Luke had left rotting on the bench, was hardly missed as Meliorn replaced him with majesty. Even Raphael seemed to be having a good time, and he was spotted laughing more than once, to everyone's surprise.

All in all, it was perfect.

After the game, Alec just wanted to rush to the apartment, take a shower, and head to Magnus' hotel, but coach had other plans. He wanted for the whole team to have dinner together, as the start to prepare for the semifinal. That had been as far as they had ever got in an international championship, so Alec didn't blame him. He had hugged Magnus and thanked him for coming when he had the chance and they had schedule to FaceTime each other before going to sleep.

So, while Magnus went to have fun in Rio with Ragnor and Catarina, Alec headed to dinner with the team. Luke had found a great restaurant by the beach and the boys were excited to have a good time together. They laughed and ate, drying the place out of all its beer in the process. They had a spare day until the semifinals that was going to be dedicated to hard training, but this night was for fun.

Alec watched Jace and Simon trying to top each other over who could stuff more _brigadeiros_ in their mouth, and considering the chocolate sweet came in tiny spheres like truffles, it was quite a sight. When it got too disgusting, though, his attention was drawn to the sound of his name in a foreign voice.

There was a huge picture of himself crashing Magnus against his chest on the TV. The reporter was going on and on about them in Portuguese, and Alec had never wanted to speak the language more. From the little he knew of Spanish from hearing Isabelle and Raphael talking, the story was definitely not about the game. The bright pink hearts that were added were also a big hint towards that conclusion.

Grabbing his phone, Alec pushed his lips together and did something Hodge had told him never to do. He googled himself.

There were a few articles about the team's performance in the qualifying rounds, as well as coverages of their victory over Germany. Those were to be expected. What draw Alec's eyes, however, were the popping articles that linked him to Magnus' name and not in a professional way.

 _Olympic Fling?_ , _Love in Rio,_ and _Underdogs in Love_ were just a couple of headlines that appeared. Alec did himself a favor and refused to click on the links, but he could imagine their content just by reading the opening phrases. Although a few articles focused on a possible relationship between 'the sparkly gymnast' and the 'dark handball player', painting some stupid star-crossed lovers story, the great majority of American news sites expressed concern that whatever was happening could cost the team a medal in handball.

There was reproach written all-over them, a very different sentiment from when Jace and Clary were clicked kissing very graphically and America thrived in their 'Olympic Romance'. Apparently, their kiss represented happiness in the American delegation. Alec's and Magnus' hug, a celebration after a colossal victory, was seen as a threat to the country.

Great, just great.

Feeling less than joyful, Alec said good-bye to his brother and Simon and excused himself to their coach, under the disguise of a having a sudden headache. Luke didn't seem to completely buy it, but he didn't argue. The ride to the Villa was quietly as the taxi driver agreed to turn off the radio when Alec asked.

Just as he promised, Magnus called at exactly 11pm. Alec was slouching on his bed, nibbling on a chocolate bar, and he answered almost carelessly. A smile spread through his lips, though, when Magnus' face appeared and he was smirking playfully. "Did you see it, Alexander? We're famous."

"Yeah, I saw it." Alec couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. "Not happy about it."

Magnus arched an eyebrow and pouted exaggeratedly. "Should I take that picture out of my locked screen, then?"

Alec couldn't help the incredulous snort that escaped from his lips, but then he blinked when realized Magnus was serious. "Come on. You didn't."

"But I did. We have a surprising lack of pictures together, my dear." Magnus winked at him. "How was dinner with the boys?"

"Great, besides that. Food here is amazing, I'm going to miss it." Alec turned around, laying on his side. "I think I might be putting on weight."

Magnus smiled scornfully, but his face twisted with an idea. "Perhaps. If you show me your stomach, I'll be able to tell. I know we'll be burning more than a few calories together, so I wouldn't worry, though."

Alec snorted, shaking his head. "Are you talking dirty to me, Magnus Bane?"

"Have been since the day we met." Magnus shrugged and leaned his chin on his hand. "You played beautifully today. It was a delight to watch. Did you have as much fun as you seemed to?"

"I had a lot of fun," Alec admitted with a smile. "It was almost as if I was playing for the heck of it. I could feel the pressure, of course, but it wasn't so overwhelming this time. I think I'm finally getting used to it."

Magnus nodded, his eyes shining with pride. "I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself. This is all the Games should be about, us doing what we love the most despite anything else. As long as we still find joy in it, there are no articles, no dirty tricks that can slow us down."

Alec smiled a little more, feeling the tightness in his chest sooth with every word. Magnus was right; it didn't matter what other people said anymore. They had crossed a continent, stood up against the best teams in the world, and tied up to their best performance ever.

"Magnus, I just… Thank you," Alec said with sincerity. Even if they lost the next match, Alec knew he had grown up years in just a handful of days, and Magnus was a huge factor to that. Whatever happened in next few days, his life was permanently changed, and for the better.

Magnus smiled quietly, his face painted in serenity. His eyes, always so loud and vibrant, only transpired quiet calmness. "We should go to sleep, my love. You have a hard day tomorrow, and a harder still after that."

Alec sighed, feeling deliciously drowsy. He closed his eyes, smiling against the arm he was using as a pillow. "I want to sleep to the sound of your voice."

Chuckling, Magnus indulged him by talking aimlessly about his night out. Alec listened and smiled whenever Magnus laughed, and soon he was drifting into his most invigorating night of sleep yet.

After a morning watching their adversary's best plays, the US spent the afternoon adjusting their defense line to stop the championship's most effective offense. Denmark was the team to be beaten, the favorite to the medal. They hadn't lost a game in 16 matches, and that perfect record was deemed likely to stay.

Not if Luke had any say on it, though. The coach pushed his boys harder than ever, rehearsing all of Denmark's best moves and practicing counter-moves for each play. He let Sebastian shoot at goal openly, even encouraging him to unleash his wrath on Simon, in order to force their goalkeeper to endure the worse while he could afford to miss. They trained hard, against each other and making use of their best equipment. Everything they had was implemented into winning that match.

The sky was already dark when Luke dismissed the team with express orders to eat lightly and go to sleep. That was all that Alec wanted too, but the coach wasn't done with him. "Alec, can I have a word with you?"

That was never a promising phrase to hear, but Alec nodded. "What is it, coach?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, something he only did when he was feeling painfully uncomfortable, and Alec knew where that was going before he even started. "I'm not going to pretend I don't know what motivated that change of performance on your part. I too have access to the internet. I also don't care. Jace is dating Clary. I can't figure out whether Simon is dating Isabelle or Raphael, but there is something there. Bat is seeing Jordan's ex girlfriend. This team's love life is a mess, and it makes absolutely no difference to me. I want to make sure it makes no difference to you too."

Alec nodded. "Whatever Magnus and I have, it's helping me, coach. It won't slow me down."

"Good," Luke said seriously. "You're our seven-meters thrower. I'll let you see Magnus once you score twenty goals against me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, but I want our cold-blooded captain, capable of scoring under the direst circumstances."

Frowning, Alec realized he meant it, so he kneeled to re-apply the glue on his fingers, wanting maximum adherence to prove to his coach he was not going to disappoint. Luke went to the stand on the goal as Alec positioned himself, exploring the curves of the ball. He recognized the pattern his coach was doing immediately; Luke was re-creating what they had watched on the videos of the Danish goalkeeper, from his preparing gestures to the way he moved to intimidate the throwing player.

Alec also knew his weakest spot was between his legs, just a second after he jumped in the x position. It was there that he aimed, again and again. When Luke changed his tactic, it took a couple of throws for Alec to adjust, but he found a spot on the left side of the goal. After that, Alec only scored when he managed to put the ball on the top corner on the right, and then three different types of bouncing throws.

It took him a while, but Alec finally scored the twentieth goal. He left the arena boosting with confidence and tactical knowledge, which proved to be invaluable on the following day, when their very first attack ended with a violent defense that left Jordan on his back and Alec facing the Danish goalkeeper face to face.

It was the first of the several seven-meters throws Alec would shoot at that game. The first of the eleven he converted into goals.

More than that, their defense worked like never before. Both Jordan and Bat took advantage of their strong build to stop the Danish offense, while Jace and Raphael scored in counter-attacks every time Simon saved a goal. They had Meliorn infiltrating the defense line during their attacks, and all the substitutes played like their lives depended on it.

Even so, Denmark met them in every goal. They had perfect form, perfect technic. They were strong and fast, proving at every passing minute why they were both the World's and the Olympic champions.

But they weren't invincible. As the game developed, it became clear they weren't expecting such a performance on the US team's part. All the American team needed was a second of hesitation to skip ahead on the score board, and it finally came in the last five minutes of the second half. One wrong pass and Jace stole the ball, sprinting towards the opponent's goal and scoring the turning goal.

It happened again, just a couple of passes after Denmark started over. Once again, Jace didn't forgive and scored. They were two goals ahead and there were only four minutes left. The Danish grew visibly restless but no less coordinated, and they diminished the difference to one with a sensational goal on Simon's weak side.

Three minutes. They had the ball and needed to amplify their lead, but wasted the opportunity when Raphael committed an offensive fault. Alec's and Bat's height made the difference and together they were able to block the nine-meters thrown from the Danish attack, sending the ball to the benches.

Two minutes left and Denmark had the throw in. They passed the ball fast and hard, trying to force a gap in the American defense, but Luke's harshness showed results. The referee lifted his hand, signaling passive play and the Danish had to opt for a desperate throw, easy for Simon to defend.

One minute to go and they had the ball. Alec and Jace stalled as much as they could, exchanging passes as they slowly advanced to the rim of the nine-meters line. They could risk a passive play themselves, but Alec was ready to take their time and let the clock waste away. He distributed the passes, taking his distance from the defense line. All they had to do was wait, and they were at the finals.

However, in a moment of inattention on Bat's part, the Danish left back stole the ball and sprinted towards the American goal. Alec rushed after him, but he would never catch the guy. If he didn't do anything, though, the Danish would have a clear shot at Simon's goal.

So Alec didn't hesitate and threw himself, tackling his opponent and bringing both of them to the floor. He didn't have to look up to know he was being excluded for two minutes, with only a few seconds left on the clock.

Alec wasn't coming back, but he believed in his team. Everyone was back to defend as Denmark started their last shot. Lacking a player, the US stood shoulder by shoulder, falling the ball as the Danish team passed it while searching for an opening. None came, so a last desperate throw was done a second before the final horn sounded.

But Simon was ready for it and spammed the ball out of the crowd, roaring in celebration as the match ended 31 x 30, the highest score of the entire competition. They made it. They were in the finals .

Before Alec realized, he was being carried inside the pitch over shouts of the entire team. He caught glimpses of Magnus hugging his sister in the blur of the crowd, and all that he could do was laugh. Two more days, and he would have a medal hanging on his chest.

They were making history and Alec couldn't believe he was a part of that.

This time, though, Alec waited to get backstage to greet his family. Isabelle, Clary and Magnus found their way to their changing rooms, and Alec suspected it was his sister's unwillingness to be denied that allowed them access to where only the players could get to.

But Alec had no complaints. He was ecstatic, half crying and half laughing as he hugged the three of them in one go. Jace and Simon were quick to join them, and the six of them laughed when Luke embraced them as best as he could.

"I don't care about the color of that medal, we are already winners. Each of us. Congratulation, boys, you worked hard and earned it," the coach said once he had the undivided attention of his team. "That said, taste this moment and imagine how much better it will be when we win on Saturday.

Alec was still smiling as he waked into the Olympic Villa, with Magnus under his arm. There was nothing more he wanted for that night, but the gymnast made it even better by depositing a sweet kiss on his cheek and shooing him to take a shower while he cooked them dinner.

When Alec was cleaned and fresh, there was a delicious smell in the apartment and they ate by the balcony, recalling every play of the game. Jace was spending the night at Clary's, so they had the apartment to themselves.

Magnus had clearly been studying the rules of handball and he had lots of comments to make. Alec was happy to listen until exhaustion hit him and he fell asleep on Magnus' lap, having his hair stroked as they shared his tiny bed.

Life couldn't possibly get better than this.

* * *

If anything, the Olympic Games served to prove to Alec that sometimes it was worth it to be wrong.

In the next morning, when Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus peacefully sleeping on his side, he was careful not to wake him as he got up to repeat the study on their final opponent. It was none other than Brazil itself, the owner of the arena. They had won against them before, but that didn't mean anything at this point.

Just like for the semifinals, Luke had the team sitting down and watching the Brazilian players for hours, scrutinizing their every move until they were so familiar with them, they could see the hosting team move with their eyes closed.

There was a crucial difference between Denmark and Brazil, though, that no amount of technology could top. Brazil played with heart first and foremost. Talent, hard-work, strength. It all came in second when the Brazilian team was in the pitch, and they had an entire country there, shouting and propelling them into a victory.

So even after a hard day of training, the team was nervous. They had been at the bitter end of the local crowd's shouts, and mental tranquility was key. Whatever pressure they had felt, it was nothing compared to now.

Alec went to bed after exchanging just a couple of texts with Magnus, who had been oddly quiet throughout the entire day. He attributed that to nerves as Alec was feeling the urge to stay silent as well. He needed to concentrate, to get into his zone.

He woke up early and joined the team for breakfast. They talked in low voices as if not to scare their courage away. There was tension in the air, which was only broke by Jace's and Simon's familiar bickering. It was a nice way to kick off the day that would define their lives, as if it was like any other.

The match would only take place in the afternoon, so they spent the morning re-watching Brazil's game one last time and discussing their contour-measures. Alec and Raphael were the only ones still paying attention by lunch time and they discussed it as they ate. Half an hour later, they boarded the bus that would take them to the Olympic Park for the last time.

Magnus was already there when they arrived. Isabelle and Clary were sporting their golden medals and they had painted signs to cheer for the boys, but Magnus was collected as he greeted Alec with a kiss on the cheek that had the handball player blushing.

"What was that for?" Alec was half confused and completely happy.

"I just wanted to," Magnus said, and although he was smiling, there was something he was holding back.

Before Alec could ask, though, coach Luke called for the team to reunite in the changing room. Alec nodded and was about to follow his teammates, but Magnus grabbed his hand. The urgency on his face surprised Alec when he turned to face him. "Magnus, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Magnus opened his mouth to answer, but shook his head and smiled quietly. "Alexander, I want to give you something that I think might help you in today's match."

Alec nodded. "Okay."

Breathing in, Magnus smiled to himself for just the split of a second before taking a step forward and locking their lips together. Alec responded immediately despite his initial surprise and hugged Magnus tight, breathing out all his frustrations and doubts as he got a taste of Magnus for the very first time.

And it was a taste he wanted so much more of. Alec blinked, needing a second to take in that realization. Magnus barely had time to understand their kiss was interrupted though, because Alec dove in for more, pushing their tongues together. He didn't know how many seconds passed, but to Alec time stopped for as long as that kissed lasted.

They were both breathless when it ended and Alec smiled brightly, chuckling to himself. Magnus giggled too and pushed him playfully. "Now go and win that golden medal, Alexander."

"Yeah. I will," Alec said and leaped to the changing room.

So, indeed, he was wrong. Life could get better.

As expected, the final game of the handball championship was a full-on spectacle. The cheering crowd was three-quarters of yellow, but the red and blue of the American popped through the arena here and there. The US team entered the court under overwhelming boos, but this time Alec felt immune to the pressure. He only had ears to his sister's screams, and Isabelle was louder than an entire country as she cheered for her brothers.

When the arena grew silent for the anthems, Alec looked straight at Magnus, drawing strengthen from every detail of him. His spiked hair, painted in dark blue at the end. His gorgeous face, adorned with sprinkles of glitter carefully placed to enhance his sharp features. His strong shoulders, showing through the sleeveless number he had chosen for the day, paired up with tight black shorts and stylish shoes. Magnus had a number of wristbands in his arms and an ear piercing on his left ear.

He was everything, and he was there for Alec.

For all the Brazilians had heart and the support of the crowd, that day had been painted in red, blue and white. The US team started ahead on the score board, putting an edge between them of four goals in the first five minutes. Jace never disappointed and he was a devil in the court, converting every shoot into goals. Bat and Jordan met the Brazilians' fortitude man to man, and Raphael was impossible to catch. Alec, at the center of the court, commanded his team with an iron grip, an ice wall to cool down the heat of the match whenever the control of the game threatened to slip through their fingers.

They left the first half two goals ahead, but that was the least telling number of the match so far. Brazil was crumbling, committing offensive faults they couldn't afford to make and having a hard time to break into their formation. By annulling their center players, the USA had successfully restricted the host team's offense to their wings, and those were Simon's specialty.

Luke didn't let them slack, though. His instructions were punctual and concise, focusing on the team's weaknesses and forming plays in order to increase the difference on the score.

"We know what to do and how to beat them. All we have to do is keep calm and play our game," Luke said seriously between commands. "Does anyone want to say something?"

Alec smirked at his brother, who got the message.

Jace turned to their teammates, staring at the eyes of each and everyone of them. "We're playing against a valuable team. Just like us, they are fighting to prove themselves out there and they deserve it just as much as us. This is their country. Their home." A wicked grin spread on his lips. "Let's make it ours, boys."

Alec led their team out and they came back to the court, determined to make Jace's words come true. After the whistle blew, it was clear that their adversary was just as resolved, so it all fell to execution. The team that turned that drive into action would win.

After thirty minutes of fighting with teeth and nails, sometimes quite literally, that team turned out to be the USA, that won with a close 27 x 25. Alec had the ball when the horn sounded, consecrating them the champions, and he threw the ball to the crowd before running to his brother, who was already crying.

Maybe he was crying too, because everything else was a blur to Alec. Standing on that podium and receiving the golden medal felt like floating until that heavy weight grounded him into reality and Alec let it all out, hugging Jace and Simon as he shook, barely able to keep standing.

Once the ceremony was over, the three of them rushed to where Isabelle, Clary and Magnus stood. The girls were practically pulled into the court by Jace and Simon, but Alec climbed up the grid to reach Magnus, whose makeup was completely ruined by tears. The gymnast cupped Alec's face with his hands, stopping just to see the sharp nod Alec gave before taking his lips with his once again. If there were cameras pointed at them, neither of them cared.

For they were Olympic Gods now.

The Closing Ceremony was as beautiful as the Opening and this time, the only thing Alec was drunk on was Magnus himself. They watched the show hand in hand, sitting with their friends and family. Sunday was dedicated to celebrations and happiness, and so the Olympic Games of Rio 2016 came to a beautiful end.

All remaining athletes were invited to come to stage after the torch was passed to Japan, for Tokyo 2022. Magnus insisted that Alec obliged, and he did with fairly minimal amount of complaint. It wasn't the loud music or the sea of bodies with clinging medals that was bringing Alec down.

That was their last night together, maybe for the rest of their lives. Alec was trying hard not to think about that, but that fact weighed on his head the second it crossed through his mind, once the initial rush of victory drifted away.

"You're not dancing," Magnus accused with a pout, holding Alec's hand high in the air.

Alec smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

Magnus stopped and looked at him. "What's troubling that beautiful mind of yours tonight?"

"Here is not the place," Alec said, deciding not to drop his concerns on Magnus. The gymnast was clearly enjoying himself, and he didn't need Alec's sorrows to ruin his fun.

Maybe Alec was overthinking it. Magnus seemed always ready to travel the world, so they could arrange some kind of trip, someday? They hadn't talked about the future and Alec knew the Games were a different kind of reality, but what they had was real, right?

But if it was real, then why Magnus seemed so unaffected by their impending depart?

"Tell me, darling," Magnus insisted, stepping in closer so they didn't have to shout at each other to be heard. "You can tell me anything, anytime."

Alec nodded, feeling a sting of pain in his heart. He leaned his forehead on Magnus', staring straight at his eyes. "I just don't want tomorrow to come. I don't want to have to say good-bye."

Magnus sighed and touched his face with just the tip of his fingers. He hesitated for a second, as if he was reuniting the courage to speak. It was so unlike Magnus that Alec had trouble focusing on what he said. "Maybe we won't have to."

That didn't make sense. They could just elope and live in Rio forever. "How come?"

"I was going to tell you yesterday, when I was sure, but the game and everything." Magnus shrugged and crossed his arms around Alec's neck. "I was invited to train in the USA, by an academy in Brooklyn. I'll be moving there in a couple of weeks."

Alec blinked, not quite believing on what he was hearing. "You're moving to the US?"

Magnus giggled and nodded. "I am. I

don't think I've asked, though that accent is very telling. Where do you live, my Alexander?"

"New York," Alec breathed out. "I'm from New York City."

"Oh well," Magnus chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Looks like I'll definitely be right there, by your side, for the third time. Challenge accomplished . It's officially a pattern now."

Alec laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'd like to break that record, though."

"We will, Alexander." Magnus smiled his brilliant smile. "You and I, together."


End file.
